Iєναи Pσℓккα
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::¿Qué obtienes si juntas al chico friki-gamer del campamento con el engañoso italiano... usando una molesta canción de por medio? Quizás, algo parecido a esto...::...::Reto de "Barajeado de canciones" del foro de Total Drama Danverse::...


**Disclaimer: TD series** no **me pertenece; tampoco los OCs usados para este reto o la misma canción. Todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Tengo sueño ahora, por lo que mi objetivo de cumplir el reto —entre tanto, torturándome con la misma canción para hacerlo más fluído— para hacer tiempo y acostarme... dio un buen resultado~.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Reto del foro de Danverse, por lo que los personajes usados son exclusivamente de ahí. Cannónicamente, se basa en los primeros días de TDMI (duh) y... tómenlo como algo random o como un shipping 'coz no sé que salió, pero estoy segura de que es algo implícito~. ¿Además? Algunas palabras en italiano, cortesía del otro italiano de la temporada uvu7.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **Ievan Polkka.**

* * *

 **C** on aquel fastidioso ruido de fondo, los ojos de Dean iban de un al otro mientras que, prácticamente, desde el otro lado de la cabaña, Max parecía bastante entretenido con una de las consolas, recostado de espalda sobre su propio colchón. _Meh, era un nerd-friki «»o cómo quisiera llamarse— más_ , y eso le habría bastado al italiano para ignorarle y salir a buscar a alguno de sus demás compañeros de equipo, de preferencia alguien con quien entablar «una amistad inicial» para asegurarse los días en los que ponía sus planes en orden aunque, por supuesto, en ese «alguien cualquiera» Galen no entraba.

Gruñó de tan sólo recordarlo. Por más de que la competencia recién comenzase, no por nada estaban en tal brutal show de torturas —y supuestas estrategias porque, con el historial de rendimiento y expulsiones… dejaban mucho que desear a primera vista—; la supervivencia seguía siendo la de más apto… Sin embargo, apenas se levantó de su litera y enderezó un poco la postura, no pudo evitar soltar un exasperado suspiro al volver a ver al de cresta azul, que seguía inmerso en el juego.

— _Cosa è?_ —demandó saber el novato, captando la ligera atención de Max cuando la música, de la nada, cesó al mismo tiempo que sus verdosos dieron con él.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Dean? —le preguntó tranquilamente, casi asomando una pequeña sonrisa de simpatía.

En un intento por calmarse, el castaño inhaló un poco y soltó disimuladamente el aire. Por más de que _esa cosa_ se hubiese detenido, en su mente aquella molesta melodía parecía haberse instalado en su mente. No podría tener idea de qué decía —después de todo, _era italiano_ , no finlandés, como notó con un poco de atención a la letra— pero… casi podía asegurar tararearla a la perfección, y ese no era un logro honorablemente presumible.

—Pregunté que era esa cosa —repitió al veterano de Boney Island que, para corregir su postura, se acomodó al punto de sentarse al borde, siempre cuidando que la consola no se cerrara bruscamente.

— ¿Nunca has jugado videojuegos? —preguntó entre divertido y asombrado Max, señalándole con la mano libre el Mintendo XL que sostenía con la otra. Dean había distinguido que en la tapa había dos seres raros decorándola (como monstruos, o algo similar que tampoco reconoció) pero, al no interesarle en absoluto, negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Para qué perdería mi tiempo en _roba da bambini_? —cuestionó al alzar una ceja y, al notar que aquel chico no parecía entenderle cuando hablaba, se exasperó—. ¡Cosas de niños! —aclaró, provocando que Max sólo alzara hombros.

—No todos los juegos son para niños, ¿sabes? Para eso existen las clasificaciones y las M son para…

—No voy a quedarme para escucharte _parlare_ sobre _il tuo amore per_ algo tan _stupido._

—Entonces… En primer lugar: ¿para qué me hablaste? —Indagó con un deje de confusión más que de molestia—. Quiero decir: yo estaba de mi lado de la cabaña, tranquilo y jugando ya que los chicos están fuera y tú… estabas de tu lado…

— _Ma mi prendi in giro?_ —bramó, señalándose—. ¡Estaba escuchando esa fastidiosa canción una y otra vez!

—Es un juego musical el que probaba, es obvio que habrían canciones…

— _E?_ ¿Esa es tu _scusa_? _Davvero?_

Sin entender nada, Max miró a un lado al otro mientras pensaba en algo que no fuera arrepentirse por no seguir a Jim y a Sebastián cuando ambos le invitaron a ir a recorrer los alrededores —aunque fuese obvio que aquel músico quería, realmente, ver a la roquera que era su musa pseudo-secreta. Quizá, de haber estado Kira en la temporada, él sentiría lo mismo… _o más_ ; la diferencia era que la campeona era su novia mientras Sebastián y Roxy apenas rozaban lo amistoso, aún con el año transcurrido en vano—.

Finalmente suspiró, rendido. Se había desviado del tema inicial y aún no sabía qué decirle al italiano que le miraba con molestia.

—Entonces —comenzó, queriendo ganar tiempo—, ¿Ievan Polkka fue lo que te molestó?

— _Che seccatura…_ —bramó, cruzado de brazos y farfullando algunas cosas más que Max no logró comprender—. Sí, sí así se llama la cancioncita que no dejaba de sonar hace cinco minutos.

—Si no es tan mala —comentó el de ojos verdes en un pequeño murmuro, más para sí mismo que para el de gorra—. Tal vez… ¿sólo necesites familiarizarte un poco?

—Oh, no; claro que no. —Rodando los ojos, el castaño atinó a irse, luciendo más irritado que al comienzo, cuando admiraba de lejos a Max, únicamente para notar si como competidor le serviría más manipularlo a él o a Nate, el dulce (y empalagoso) niño suicida que se había colado en el show—. Tú puedes quedarte con tu juego y con lo que sea que estés haciendo, solo.

Con una media sonrisa, parte pícara y parte orgullosa, el de cresta azul le sacó la pausa al juego y, ágilmente, empezó a seguir la secuencia que le indicaba la pantalla táctil sin perder ninguna nota, aún cuando comprobaba fugazmente que Dean no se había movido ni un solo centímetro del lugar.

— ¿Aún estás seguro de que no quieres probar? —Insistió, empezando a tomarle gracia al asunto en vez de sentirse intimidado, irónicamente, por uno de los chicos nuevos—. Como nunca has jugado antes, creo que podría ponerte en dificultad fácil, ¿quieres?

Apretando los dientes, al estafador de la temporada no le quedó más opción que volver a girarse hacia Max. Si bien no le hacía gracia tener que probar un absurdo juego como ese para ver si con algo de suerte su cerebro lograba procesar y olvidar la pegajosa —y un tanto hipnótica— melodía, el que fuera «en fácil» tampoco mejoraba su humor.

—Ponlo en lo más fuerte que haya y luego dame eso —exigió entre rebufos, y un complacido Max obedeció casi al instante.

—Sólo espera que le hago los ajustes y será todo tuyo —le avisó, siendo él quien tarareaba aquella aguda canción cuando, claramente, el fragmento de otra sonaba cuando cambiaba de interfaz al irse a las opciones.

—Sólo espero que los demás no regresen y me vean jugando eso —se dijo a sí mismo Dean, apretándose el puente de la nariz al darle un último vistazo de reojo a la puerta… antes de tomar la bendita consola entre sus manos.

Al menos, de consuelo extra le quedaba que, si le gustaba, siempre podría robarla, excusándose de que esas cosas podrían venderse luego por un buen precio, _certo?_

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta!**_ **Orgullosamente, soy la primera en completarlo —y... ¿quizá la única que lo haga por trolleada del destino? Meh.— así que estoy algo satisfecha de cómo quedó algo tan... tan WTF? como juntar a Max con Dean usando, de por medio, una canción polaca (que sí, Hatsune Miku creo que popularizó, aunque tenga esa versión & la de ****Korpiklaani** **—aunque a nadie le importe BD (?** **—. So~, espero que ambos chicos no hayan quedado muy OoC x3u...**

 **¿Y algo más? Que sí, aunque ponga las notas de autor, cumplí con la norma de +1000 palabras porque esto fue de 1088 totales, que entra dentro de los límites legales 7v7(8).**

 **Sin nada más para decir (más que desear suerte a cualquiera que lo intente con lo que le tocó)... ¡hasta la próxima~! ¡Ciao-Ciao! _& Grazie por leer~._**

 ** _PD: Alex, sigo bastante segura de que tú fuiste quien sugirió la canción 7v7u._**


End file.
